Always
by I'mstillthemockingjay
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry is on the verge of marrying her long time boyfriend,Roderich Edelstein, but things don't go exactly as planed.


Always: A PruHun Oneshot

She took a sip of the mocha latte she bought at Francis' and Antonio's coffee house. It was the only thing that warmed her up from the cold winter night air. The words her boss told her burned in her brain. Her boss took her into the office and spoke to her as calmly as possible.  
"Elizaveta Hedervary, due to some of the budget cuts we have to let you go from the company." She gathered up her things in her cubicle and left the building with the same emotionless expression she had on her face from the past weeks. The same scene replayed over in her mind. Elizaveta was a simple woman and wanted nothing more than a simple life, but but poor Elixaveta has been put through a lot.  
Last week, she was to get married to her boyfriend of four years, but was left at the alter. Recently, her parents got divorced, then her grandmother died two days after. Now she had no job. To top it all off, she had no one to go to. Roderich, her ex-fiancé , is dead to her now, going to her parents would make matters worse, and Lili and Yekaterina were far away on vacation. Except there was him, but Elizaveta bet he wouldn't care.  
She sighed and looked at her breath in the cold air. Elizaveta was out for a walk, hoping it would clear her mind. She got a little cold and bought a hot mocha latte. Now she was trying to get home. Her insides were absolutely messed up. All the emotions were jumbled up. This made Elizaveta unable to know how she felt. Was it betrayal? Angst? Sadness? No. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she still didn't like it. There was a person who would make Elizaveta whole. He wasn't there, though. And she needed him. He was her childhood best friend. He helped mold her into the person she was today. She didn't care if he was irritating or conceited at most times. She wanted him to be with her.  
Elizaveta sat on a bench near a street lamp, pulled her knees to her chest, and buried her head in her knees. The street lamp flickered on and a shadow walked towards the bench. Walking turned into jogging and jogging turned into running.  
"Eliza?" a way to familiar voice asked. Elizaveta's head rose to meet the owner of the voice. She got off the bench and hugged him.  
"Gilbert? I- I..." Elizaveta sputtered out a name and began to cry. The bottle containing her emotions burst. Gilbert stroked her hair and cooed,  
"Calm now. The awesome me is here," Gilbert hugged her a little tighter. Elizaveta let out a small laugh.  
"H-How did you know I was h-here?"  
"Francis called me and told me you seemed down,"  
"But why? Why did you come still? Why didn't you let me be..." She buried her face into his chest. Elizaveta had stopped crying, but was still sniffling.  
"Because I-I love and care for you. Four years of watching you with that stupid aristocrat was torture for me, but you looked happy and I wouldn't meddle with that. When I got you invitation my heart shattered. I still came to the wedding, but the groom didn't," Gilbert replied. Elizaveta broke away from the hug. She looked at him with puffy eyes and a tear-stained face, then told him,  
"I need you to be with me always and forever. The reason I love you is because I love you. And it took me years to realize it," The Prussian leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. If the kiss lasted any longer in that freezing air, their lips would be frozen stuck.  
"Elizaveta Herdavary, I will always be there for you," Gilbert promised. Then they began to walk down the street. Elizaveta knew her problems were still there, but they seemed to be in the back of her mind. She knew Gilbert wouldn't solve all of her problems with a twist of his wrist. All Elizaveta needed was a shoulder to cry on, someone to comfort her when she broke down.  
The two kept waking to Jo knows where. Then it began to snow and they had each other. A beautiful ending to a horrible day...

**Authors Note: Hope you like it. Thanks to my editor and check out fics Park Bench by Moonstar44 (if ya a spamano person) , Virtual Reality by Joelle posted by I'mstillthemockingjay and Come Fall Into Me (GerIta) by I'mstillthemockingjay. Leavea comment. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
